Of Duets and Fools
by Shadow1176
Summary: What is this? An obviously not original story in which a self insert gets thrown into Gamindustri? Why that's absurd! This is nothing of that sort, and is quite simply a story about how I'm thrown into Gamindustri and do something! Preferably not die, but I do something!


A/N: You know there's something wrong with me when I start yet another story. There most likely is something wrong with me, especially considering the content of this particular story. You read the description? Great, you know that this is yet another Self Insert story. Good goddess I am so bored right now. Please enjoy.

Our scene begins with a young teenager of the ripe age of 17 sitting in front of his computer. What is he doing you may ask? Well, he's about to somehow enter the world of Gamindustri (I think), meet wonderful people, and of course, fall in love with one of the CPUs! Or something like that.

Anynep, our protagonist is currently sitting in front of his computer doing,- oh my, he's writing Fanfiction! And what's this? I think he's writing our story as we speak! Look at those flowing, elegant words of gargantuan proportions as he tries to doll up his writing with-

"Author. Please. Shut up."

Oof, who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?

"I woke up underneath the bed actually. Got kicked off when my friend fell asleep next to me."

Seriously?

"Seriously."

That kinda just sucks for you man. Anyway, back to the story!

Our protagonist continues with his probably really shoddy writing, when suddenly-

"Dude, there's a blue screen in front of me. What is this?"

Choose something!

Protagonist (Ain't tellin' y'all just what his name is yet!) scanned the the list of options, noting how each of them said,

 **Get a message to go to an alternate dimension**

 **Abnes will open a door near you and drag you into a another dimension**

 **I kick you into Gamindustri**

 **You pick up a game console that creates a vortex to suck you into a portal**

 **Just choose something O_O**

 **Quit**

Though clearly in shock, Protagonist glances up and says, "Do I have to?"

Yes, you have to. What else is this story supposed to be about? You somehow being related to Neptune and Nepgear and how they drag you through a portal into Gamindustri?

"Ready to send our little somehow long lost cousin into our dimension, Nep. Jr?"

"Sis, how is he related to us? I don't remember him at all..."

"Aw, don't sweat the small details! The author said so, so it is! And a 1, and a 2, and a nep!"

Protagonist's eyes remained wide as saucers as he started groaning, his arms held up by the two Nep sisters as they threw him into what was obviously a hyper advanced portal made of science and not just game magic. Nope, not at all.

A glance.

Wait, they actually just threw him into the portal?

"AUTHOR I'M GOING TO MUR-"

Oh, well I guess we can start this story now.

Fingers tap across a keyboard, lines of code beginning to form upon the computer screen, command prompts appearing as Protagonist looked at the multicolor tunnel that he was falling through...

* * *

Protagonist landed on his own two feet, having apparently been decelerated on his path down to the ground. As he looked around to his surroundings, the sounds of squishing made itself known to the human's ears. As he whipped around, a blue slime with canine features hops into the clearing that he had landed in.

Protagonist's stance drops into a confused one, as the Dogoo starts wobbling towards him, Protag's steps falling backward in caution as he draws out a machete, balanced relatively well and still sharp enough to at least slice apart flesh. It wasn't even his, but actually his sister's. She had purchased some rather strange things in the past...

The Dogoo pauses its advance close to him, and in a surprising burst of strength, actually jumps at him as he sidesteps the snail paced monster and slices through the gelatinous material that was the Dogoo. It lets out a short cry before dissolving into pixels, a small screen appearing before him that noted his congratulations, along with an EXP gained number with the rewards dropped.

All of a sudden, he had an irresistible urge to break out into a victory pose of some sort, as he reacted on instinct by flicking monster matter off of his weapon before pulling out a cleaning rag, pausing in his cleaning for a second before continuing his procedure of cleaning.

We assume that the single second pause will be used for the end of his victory scene.

Now then, our protagonist proceeds to continue on his merry way, occasionally running into the occasional Dogoo and gaining more experience.

At some point, a new screen popped up, a level up screen as it were. His stats all showed a slight increase, and he felt a noticeable difference in his strength. Curiosity of his new found strength pushed him to continue onward, in hopes of finding someone that might be able to help him.

Upon finding a small pack of the blue slimes, Protagonist prepares to dash in and kill them one by one. Certainly, it would have worked, were it not for well...

The small pack disappears in swathes of flames, Protag's eyes turning away as he shed away from the fire. As it died down, he glanced up, and lo behold, a wild Ancient Dragon had appeared before him.

His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish until he ground out the words, "Author. I hate you. I hate you so very freaking much right now."

The stream of fire from its flamethrower incinerated me where I stood, the pain too quick for my inevitable death from the superheated flames that were probably hot enough to melt tungsten, and the ones that spelled my death.

* * *

Thus did the adventure of the Protagonist meet its untimely demise, at the hands of a high leveled boss spawning oh so conveniently near his starting area-

"Author! I know you're there you freaking screwhead! Let me load back in, preferably without some bull like Ancient Dragon spawns at first!"

Phahahahaha! Oh my god, that was hilarious! Y-your face just showed so much shock when the flames and then the other things and then the doodad- phahahah!

In the bright and garish background of the title screen, Author brought his hand up, still laughing as he swiped his control console to give Protagonist access to his loading function, just this once, as Protagonist grumbled while selecting New Game once again.

Thus did our Protagonist's adventure begin once more...

"My name is Shadow!"

... No. We are not going with that.

While the loading screen was still taking its sweet time, Sha-Protagonist asked, "And why the hell now?"

Because that's a stupid name.

An arched eyebrow.

"Because you used it all the time during your chun-"

Lalalalalala not listening to you god please get those memories out of my head.

"Look, my name is going to be Sha-"

No! Not that name! Your name is going to be Fat Robbie before I let you use Shadow!

"Sure." Said Fat Rob-

Shadow it is. We are done with this conversation.

Thankfully, the loading screen, had completed, and we resume our adventure from the beginning...

"From baby stage?!"

I meant the beginning of this story. That's it.


End file.
